


Take a Chance

by hamburgs11



Category: Superhero - Fandom
Genre: Hate?, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Really it's a mystery by this point, Romance, how about love/hate?, mission, previous buddies, unlikely allies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburgs11/pseuds/hamburgs11
Summary: A superhero and a villain. There have been many stories based on these relationships. Noah and Liam are an exception in the fact that they have a past. A past ruined by duty and death. They try to keep their distance but end up having to work together in unexpected circumstances. Maybe they'll even finally take a chance.





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a English assignment, touching it up only a tiny bit. I went way overboard and beyond the required word and story requirements. So I thought I would share it. If any of you care which I doubt but whatever, I got a 4 on the assignment which was the highest I could get. Hope you like the story and it will be a few chapters.

It all started on a battlefield. 

An empty field near a filled park. My enemy, that used to be called my best friend, was standing in front of me seemingly scared to what I had become. A villian. I didn't used to be this way. I didn't used to be dressed in all black and red, ready to kill whoever stepped in my way. You could say it just happened because of fate. I was meant to be this way. At least that's what I was made to think. It all became clear to me as my father was on his deathbed.

"Take this," He said, barely able to keep his arm up without wobbling.

He handed me a gold plated compass. The glass was as clear as the day he got it. No cracks or dents anywhere to be seen. He had always held it in his pocket since the day his father gave it to him. It was a family heirloom and now it was my time to have it. It was a wonder how he took such good care of it as he fought superheros.

"This will set you in the right direction. The right path."

I didn't want him to go. To die. But I had been ready for this ever since the day we were told he had only months to live. I don't know how you could ever be ready, but somehow we were. That day I had vowed to do whatever I thought would make him happy, even if it went against my own morals. He was a super villain after all. One of the best. I still miss him, but I have the compass in my pocket always to feel like he's with me. It takes me in the right path. I have to do what I have to do. For him. So here I was. Face to face with my now mortal enemy.

"What happened to make you this way. This terrible way," He said, the judgement obvious in his voice.

He was circling around me, trying to intimidate me.

"I'm just following in my father's footsteps. You should know what I'm talking about," I remarked.

He glanced down at his outfit. Gold and blue just as his father had worn before him. 

I didn't hesitate to chuck an ice ball at him as he was distracted. Newbie. Ice crystals crawled up the end of his suit as he stared at me in shock. His feet soon stuck in the glacier of ice. He gave me the one look I had hoped he'd never give me. 

The look of destruction he had given at the stories his father told him of the villains he had fought that very day. The look of wanting to fight them until they were putty on the ground. 

He had lost hope in me. The hope he had ever since we were kids. It was gone and now that I had abandoned my past life I couldn't, I wouldn't, try to get it back. I was a changed man. 

He shot a ball of fire at the ice that was knee length by now. I didn't expect him to do anything. I just thought he would give up and leave. We were best friends who did everything together before a month ago. 

The ice melted almost immediately by the touch of the heat. He gave me a glance of warning but I didn't take it. I sent another ice ball, at his chest this time, with a wave of my hand. He flew up, dodging it just in time. 

A surprising sigh of relief escaped my lips, but I didn't let that stop me. I threw an extra crystallized one at his head. His leg. His arm. He dodged every single one of them with a wave of his body. How could he be so good already. I was fast, but he was faster somehow. He wouldn't fire a shot but he would take them.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He announced. The emotion in his voice was enough to halt me for a moment, the perfect time to hit me with a speeding fireball. But he didn’t. He just stared at me.

I could sense that he was struggling still with what I had become. I was like any of the other villains he fought against yet I was different at the same time.

"Then leave. Because I  **will** hurt you." I said with no hesitance.

He widened his eyes and with a flick of his cape, he was gone. 

I felt empty, just as I had been when my grandfather died. But this was the right choice. I could feel the compass telling me this was the right choice. 

I didn't feel like harassing the citizens anymore. I felt weak. 

I headed back to my lair, my secret home underground, with no death toll. By this time noon my father would have wracked up about fifty deaths and he still wouldn't be done. I felt like I was letting him down. I fell asleep right as I got there, not even taking off my mask or suit. It had been a tiring day on my mind.

Rattling. I heard rattling as I slightly woke up from my deep sleep. Rats? No I checked this morning. No one knows where I live. No one. They would only know if I wanted them to know. 

I slither up out of bed, hoping I forgot to check a small area and that it actually was just a tiny animal that got through for shelter. 

I followed the noise and ended up in the kitchen. I stared at the black item on the ground and picked it up as it tried to run away behind the fridge. Or more like wheel away? 

It didn't look or feel like a real animal. It looked metallic with a tiny layer of fur all around it. It felt hard. It was a toy. A remote control toy with wheels on the bottom.

What the hell? 

Before I could notice anything else, everything went black. I tried to struggle as something was put over my head but the intruder had already grabbed onto my wrists and pushed them together. 

I just let them take me and soon after a cooling breeze of fresh air I was pushed into a cushion seat with cool cuffs on me as for me not to escape. I came to the conclusion that we were in a car as the engine started. I have to figure out how to get out of here. I maneuvered the edges of my hands to feel around. Nothing but silk rubber. I jumped a bit to make sure there was no one around me. 

No one grabbed onto me. Suckers.

Suddenly the car tugged to the side and my head was bashed into the seat in front of me. 

Everything went black once again but I didn't wake up this time until the car stopped. I was dragged out and it seemed like they were being a bit gentle which came off as weird. Who kidnaps someone and then starts to be gentle with them? 

My body was gestured to sit down by mysterious hands and I complied. 

When the fabric hood was taken off my head, I tried to blink off the sudden wave of sunlight. A woman with blonde hair tightly tied up into a bun, stepped in front of me dressed in all white clothes that tightly fit around her body. 

Her posture said it all. Tightly wound and strict to the core.

"I hope the travel was...to your liking." She stated. I could tell her hesitance meant something more.

I didn't bother to stare at her any longer, looking around at the open space. It was a small room that looked about the size of an average kitchen. There was nothing in the room except a few boxes. And guards here and there.

"Your probably wondering where you are."

I knew exactly where I was. My enemy's father used to bring us here for tours and while we didn't spend a lot of time in this particular room I knew it was the storage room and out there, right out that giant metallic door in front of me, was the whole superhero cave.

"No."

"No?"

I noticed my enemy standing there in the dark corner, as if not to draw attention to himself.

"No."

He squirmed around a bit, trying to stand up straighter. He wanted to seem tough. Probably wanted to impress this high maintenance lady Hey maybe they were even screwing each other. She seems like the type to go for brown nosers.

My chest twisted slightly, causing me to shift in my chair.

"And your minions didn't do a very good job. They threw me around like a ragdoll."

I switched my attention back to the lady and she stared at me with an intense glare.

"I told you to make sure they were gentle with him." Enemy finally came up with a serious tone. For a moment I let my guard down, widening my eyes, surprised to see him standing up for once. But I quickly looked away and pulled myself back into my headspace.

She sighed fakely and turned to face him.

"Look. He's a villain and while you have a past relationship with him, I'm guessing that's over now. At least I hope it is." Her voice became demanding in the end.

She didn't care. You could tell right off the bat. Her eyes were staring into his soul as if telling him what he was supposed to do and say. 

If I actually cared for him I would probably step in and tell him not to listen to her. But I didn't. So I couldn't. I just ignored the leaping in my chest, pushing me.

She looked at me again, ignoring his presence as she had been doing before. He didn't seem so pleased, looking like he was keeping all his arguments inside.

I switched my focus to her.

I smirked. While she had been distracted I had been slipping my hands out of the cuffs. The pain was starting to become unbearable but I was lucky that they hadn't had the smarts to use the electrified handcuffs on me.

"So why am I here?"

I had to keep her attention away from my hands.

It was finally at my fingertips and then a drop rung out through the room. Oh no. 

A sort of liquid began to run down my hands and onto the floor. It had to be blood and it would most definitely be noticeable.

Enemy came closer with worry on his face.

"Are you bleeding?"

If it wasn’t obvious by this point, my cover was blown.

  
  



End file.
